


Meat Epilogues Naruto Indulgence

by assfamine (querico)



Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Genre: just pretend i put literally every epilogue tag here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querico/pseuds/assfamine
Summary: These are the Homestuck Epilogues except its self-insert. Also Kakashi and Sasuke are there. Its friendfiction. We ARE homestuck. Updates whenever the hell we want.Told in pictures.





	Meat Epilogues Naruto Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Epilogues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513857) by Homestuck Team. 

> Art by: @dirkcourse on twitter!  
Written by everyone who worked on the original epilogues but reworked by us: @dirkcourse, @assfamine, @bastardkiin, @epicgamerlove, @ThunderlyA (we are all on twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> leave me alone i dont know how to resize pictures


End file.
